The present invention relates to an arrangement of measuring devices on a semitrailer motor vehicle having a tractive unit, a semitrailer and a fifth wheel fastened to the tractive unit for influencing and improving the driving behavior of the vehicle.
It is a known practice to provide semitrailer motor vehicles having a fifth wheel with measuring devices for measuring the wear on certain parts. This is done so that reliable operation may be guaranteed through early replacement of worn parts.
From a safety standpoint, it is also desirable to measure certain forces arising between the semitrailer and the tractive unit at their connection parts to influence and improve the driving behavior of the vehicle. These forces include impact and pressure forces as well as tractive forces.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of measuring devices by means of which an influencing and improvement of the driving behavior of the vehicle can be achieved for different loads.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.